Darkness Lesser Than Light
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Friends with Donnie, Aura became trusting of him, even liking him, until one faithful day things started to change. Events forcing her to rethink things and her so called friend, as she plunged in a situation not even in her nightmares she ever considered possible. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, Donnie and Aura are 25) (One Shot)


_**TMNT: Darkness Light**_

* * *

_**(Aura POV)**_

There he sat on the couch with a book in hand, unaware of the approaching shadow, he was too engulfed in the physics that fascinated him within the pages, and she took her chance.

To scare or not to scare, it would amuse her so she did take the opportunity, yet that shell of his beckoned her instead, as she made her way behind him.

Quietly she waited, was this the moment, was he aware of her yet, peeking over he was fixed on the page, probably calculating in his head, as his eyes were glossed with wonder.

Getting up slowly she turned her back, with a quick thrust up using the back of the couch as a support, she came down positioning herself leaning her back against his shell as her legs dangled over the back of the couch.

To prevent him from moving she hooked her arms around his, as he yelped in surprised.

"Aura! What are you doing?" Donnie dropped his book as he turned his head to glance at her with an annoyed look.

"What? I am sitting down, what does it look like," she smiled wildly at him.

Sighing Donnie looked down towards his book realizing he has lost his page and his train of thought, "You do know normal people sit down on the couch similar to the way I am at the moment...," he informed her sounding like a smart ass.

"Ohhh... normal is over rated and normal people don't realize how comfortable your shell is."

"My shell is hard as a rock, how is that comfy?"

With a shrug Aura turned around pressing her chest against his shell with all her weight, as he went forward in result, "Rocks can be comfy if you sit on them right," she laid her arms crossed on top of his head, resting her head down her long white curly hair draped over his shoulders.

"... I'm not going to win this am I?" Donnie sighed in defeat, as he stabilized himself, then brushed aside a strand of her hair that was tickling his beak.

With a quick twist, Aura went back to her previous position snuggling back into his shell, "Nope... so what is on today's agenda?" Aura paddled her legs in the air.

"I was thinking on upgrading my hyper drive, why?"

With a huff Aura swung herself over and sat on the couch beside Donnie, "Really you have the lair all to yourself and all you want to do is work?"

"It's not work, its fun," Donnie gave her a wary look; not understanding what he does is even remotely considered work.

Staring back at him with her rich brown eyes she sighed, "For a geek yes, come on Donnie, I figured with your brothers and Sensei at April's farm you would want to do something that normal people do for fun. Besides I didn't take the next couple days off at the bakery just to watch you tinker with your boy toys," she winked on the word boy toys, emphasizing them making the words as disturbingly sexy as possible.

"Boy toys... you really had to make it sound perverted don't you, I swear sometime I wonder what goes through that head of yours, is it always in the gutter…," Donnie shrugged with a smirk, then froze when he realized she was giving him the woman stare, feeling like the room just got hot he started to sweat, "Fine… Miss boredom, what pray tell do you suggest we do today, I will add I wasn't planning on you being here...That said why are you here anyways, why didn't you go to the farm too?"

Poking him on the beak she smiled, "Simple I wanted to spend time with you, is that such a bad thing...," she sighed then shrugged as she got up off the couch with a big grin, "Well if it is then... I guess I have to leave then and tell Raph he wins after all."

Quickly Donnie got up gently grabbing her hand, "Wait I didn't mean that... What kind of bet did you make with Raph this time?" Donnie regretted asking that question, when it came to bets with Raph they were always twisted and never turn out good for him.

Playing with her hair she turned towards him with a grin, placing her finger on his plastron slowly trailed her finger down, "Well I said that I could get you from doing any experiments or anything involving your lab if I spent this weekend with you. Raph said when pigs fly."

Searching in her eyes, Donnie tried to read between the lines, there was more to this bet what was it, "Ok then and if you lose?"

"I have to go out on a date with Leo..."

"What, you don't even like Leo that way and Leo doesn't either, how did he agree to this?"

With a light chuckle from her, Donnie knew the answer, which brings back to the fact when Raph makes a bets it's always a doozy, "He made a bet with Leo didn't he?"

"Yep, let's say it quite a web Raph constructed this time, that said you have to be impressed at the ingenuity of it. This time it was flawless, no back doors or contradictions."

Thinking of it Donnie contemplated the situation, "Well then I have to make sure Raph doesn't win this time."

With a smile Aura jumped, "So you wont tinker today or the next, not until Tuesday?"

Picking up his book off the floor Donnie placed it on the coffee table with a sigh, "Yeah... Oh well I have plenty of time I guess later, I was really hoping to take this opportunity to get some thing sorted out though."

"No worries," she grabbed his hand, "Let's see, what can we do?"

As the day went on, Aura spent a lot of time with Donnie, joking, playing games, at the end Aura left to pick up some pizza for the movie that Donnie suggested, he been wanting to watch it for sometime but no one was interested.

Laying on the couch they watch the two hour movie, taking the chance Aura took the moment to snuggle up against Donnie, a bit nervous at first, he finally started to hold her as they enjoyed each others company.

As the day events slowly crept up to an end, they both fell asleep on the couch still in each other arms.

Sweet dreams filled the young adult's mind, as she reminisced on the past, the first time she met Donnie and his brothers, to the many moments she spent with them.

Great memories, full of adventure, fun and sometimes sadness, those dreams she discarded leaving them in the dark part of her mind.

An odd sound invaded her serenity as she open her eyes, rubbing them, coldness surrounded her as she became aware she was alone.

Stretching she got of the couch taking her time looking around, where was Donnie?

With a huge sigh, she understood, for the sound she heard before came from the direction of his lab, which at the moment his door was wide open.

He was tinkering, he just can't resist he is like an addict, a workaholic, "Great I guess I will being going on a date with Leo... This sucks."

Frustrated and a bit pissed off, for Donnie not keeping his promise and leave his experiments for a later date, Aura stumped towards the lab.

"Donnie better have a good reason!" she mumbled to herself as she enter the lab, all the lights where on, and there with his goggles and lab coat stood Donnie, mixing some chemicals around.

Stopping in front of the desk, she glared at him, "Really Donnie you just can't help yourself!" she growled under her breath, not taking her eyes off him.

Looking up from his work, Donnie grinned an awkward smile, creepy in fact; it reminded Aura of some stereo type psycho's smile from one of Mikey's horror movies.

"Donnie? Don't do that, your being weird and its creeping me out," she gulped, not that she was actually afraid of Donnie or anything, it just he doesn't usually kid around like this with her, Mikey yes, her no.

"Sorry Aura, I'm just so happy your here...," Donnie walked towards her, still smiling, a spark of fear hit Aura, as she took a step back.

"Ok Donnie please stop doing that, your really are starting to scare me, you know I don't like this kind of thing."

Tilting his head, Donnie watched her, then his grin widened more, as sweat started to go down Aura's face, "Aura, don't be scared this wont hurt...YET!"

Quickly before Aura could react Donnie rushed forward grabbing her arm forcefully.

Aura screamed, as her arm throbbed in pain from the power of his grip, unable to get him to let go she was at his mercy, what was he doing?

"Donnie STOP your hurting me...Donnie what acid trip are you on?!" Aura struggled.

With a bark of a laugh, Donnie was amused with her, as he lick his lips, "Why do you think I am on something, this is who I am."

"What the hell are you talking about! Donnie please stop this!"

Aura eyes widened as Donnie pulled out a syringe from his lab coat, then stuck the thing into her arm, administering some drug into her system.

What was he giving her?

Letting her go, poor Aura fell to the floor hard, rubbing her arm, it ached not from just his grip he had on her, but whatever he gave her started to burn.

"Donnie... what was that?" Aura looked at her friend she thought she knew, what happen to him, early he was the kindest turtle you ever met, even when they were watching the movie he was cuddly with her, and showed much affection towards her, that she had to admit was arousing at the time...

Leaning down Donnie put his hand under her chin getting close to her, as her heart leaped, she could feel his warm breath, "Simple my dear Aura, I am killing you slowly."

Shocked by the smoothness in his voice as he said the word killing, she knocked his hand away from her, as she scrambled to her feet, in a panic.

"WHAT!" Aura rubbed her arm, scared confused, she wanted to scream, wake up from this nightmare.

This wasn't Donnie, he can't be, she refused to believe it.

Smiling with his eyes Donnie laughed a laugh that would shatter a mirror, when he was done he fixed his eyes on her again, looking her over admiring the fear that emanated from her.

"Now my dear the real question is should I kill you by one of my experiments that I been dying to do to you...or should I let that virus I administer into you take in effect. I wonder how long you will last?"

Backing away, Aura couldn't believe this was happening as she grabbed her head, "No this is a dream, this isn't real!"

Suddenly grabbing her shirt Donnie pulled her towards him laying a kiss on her lips, "Oh my dear this is no dream I assure you. Now which one will it be? Will you run? Oh please do, the thought," Donnie brushed his finger down her face, "Of you running away excites me. So run little girl run and hide, for today I am your boogie man."

Letting her go, Donnie turned away from her heading over to a tray that held medical tools, reaching them he started to contemplate which one to pick up.

In complete shock, Aura couldn't move, what was she to do, was this really a nightmare? His kiss felt so real, his breath, his touch there was no way that was a figment of her imagination, but this wasn't him, can it?

Then the fact came to light, even if this is a nightmare or not, can she really afford standing there like a deer in a head lights and see the events unfold with out a fight...

Looking over to the lab door, she made her decision, as she rushed towards it, inches away, something aggressively grabbed her hair pulling it back forcefully as she screamed, then with a quick thrust she slammed into the wall hard.

With another wide grin, Donnie tisk tisked her, as he put his arm across her chest, pinning her where she was.

"I was hoping you would be a bit quicker, you're sucking all the fun out of this," Donnie grabbed her throat and started to squeeze, she had to do something, something to get him off of her.

As she felt her life being choked out of her, she remembered something as she positioned her foot correctly; crossing her fingers she kicked hard.

Donnie screamed in pain as he let go of her almost doubling over, as she predicted the tail was very sensitive, this was something she found out a while ago when she accidently put her hand on Raph's tail, which in turn made him turn beet red, lucky for her it was that sensitive as well.

Not taking any chances she ran out the room and shut the door, while she could hear Donnie cursing at her, "Stupid bitch you will pay for that!"

In the living room she looked around quickly, she had to leave the lair and contact Donnie's brothers, to inform them that Donnie had flipped his lid; hopefully they would know what to do.

Knowing her best option was to take the elevator out, she headed towards it, as she did, it didn't open like it normally does, using the button, it didn't respond to her at all, was it broken?

"No no no, why isn't it working, Damn it!" slamming her fist into the elevator her heart sunk, the only other way out was the exit to the sewers, from there she recall there was a man hole not to far for her to get to the topside.

Not looking over towards the lab, she made her way to the other exit, to her horror it too wouldn't open…was it locked?

Terror filled her to the brim as the notion hit her hard, she was trapped, and there was no phone in the lair and she left her cell at home; for she thought at the time why bring it, what's the point.

She wanted this weekend to be stress free, stress free her ass; it's been turning into a complete nightmare.

"Ahh, the little girl, has no way out, what a pity," Donnie mocked with a chuckle of delight, slowly Aura turned around, shocked, dread filled her when she noticed that Donnie was caring a bone saw in his hand, he was now wear a apron with gloves.

Was he planning to cut her up!

"Now now, don't give me that look Aura, it will only hurt until you let go of your last breath."

Walking towards her, Aura didn't know what to do; both exits were locked, if psycho Donnie got near her she wouldn't have a chance.

Desperately she racked her mind as he crept closer to her, that moment made her remember a video game Mikey played, in battle this thing called Tonberry crept up to the hero with a dagger, it was cute until he hit the hero and killed your character right away.

This moment felt like that, now she understood why Mikey hated Tonberries, shaking her head; she couldn't start thinking about video games, of all the things to come to mind.

Then it caught her eye the water hole, the one that the guys used to exit the lair to the river, if memory served her, Donnie and even Mikey mentioned that the tunnel not only exited to the river but it also branched off into other parts of the sewer.

The question was where was the closest exit, could she hold her breath long enough? Would Donnie follower her, him being a turtle he would probably swim faster then her.

But what choice did she have?

Taking a big breath she ignored Donnie rushing towards the water hole diving in without a second thought.

The icy water hit her hard as she could feel the cold sending chills through out her body, ignoring it she started to swim.

Hoping she could find her way around, she held her breath, finding some metal poles attached to the walls of the tunnel she used them as a guide.

Only looking back once, it seemed Donnie didn't follow her, relief filled her, yet the worst wasn't over she still need to find an exit or some sort of air pocket, if not she would surely drown.

What luck as she noticed the tunnel indeed branched off, taking that as a sign she followed the new path, her lungs started to burn and her eyes stung from the water.

"Please be an exit, I don't know how long I can take this!" she worried in her head, then she saw it, sort of, it was so dark she could barely see, but she swore she saw an edge.

Collecting all of what little strength she had left, she pushed herself forwards, as she resurfaced, taking a big breath she gasped the dirty air.

Not caring its stench was horrible, it was air regardless, pushing herself out of the water she laid on the ground catching her breath.

Shivering she checked her pockets; she was hoping she still had her small flashlight, that she always brings with her when she visited the lair.

The sewers weren't the brightest place to visit, the guys never had a problem for turtles had great night vision, turning on the flashlight it illuminated her surroundings.

She was smart on this one she bought a water proof flashlight she knew it would come in handy one day, yet she never imagined it in this situation.

"What happen to Donnie, why is he acting like a complete mad scientist slash psycho killer...," rubbing her arm she looked at the puncture wound, what did he give her, was it really a virus?

To answer her wondering question, a sudden sickening feeling twisted inside her stomach, heeling over she started to puke up blood.

Shaking, she looked at the mess she made in horror, he did after all poison her...

Aura started to cry, what was she to do? Why would Donnie do this to her? This can't be Donnie, could this be the real him? Torn she held herself part of her knew it was impossible yet all the evidence was clear as day in front of her face.

"Little light, where are you?" Donnie voice echoed around, he was far away as she could tell, but he was coming in her direction, scrambling to her feet she rushed the opposite direction.

She wasn't sure exactly where she was, to her the sewers all looked alike, she remember getting lost a couple times before, then she saw a marking on a wall she recognized.

In the past Mikey put these subtle markings, not as a form of direction per say, it was a way to remind her where she was, each marking represented a street, if she was correct this one meant she was near a man hole.

In the distance behind her, she couldbarely make out Donnie's calls, as he kept insisting on her to give up, was he playing with her, did he know where she was?

At that moment she wouldn't be surprised he was taking is sweet time just to torture her more, he probably had this all planned out to every detail.

Donnie was a genius after all, this situation was no more then a regular chess game, where he already anticipated his opponents move far in advance, she'd seen him strategize in such a fashion on many occasions.

How was she going to survive this, him as her hunter, could she really out smart him?

Realizing such thoughts only slow her down, no matter what she couldn't let him win, for her sake and his, if he did have a screw lose he needed help and to do that she couldn't let him kill her.

Down the path towards the man hole, dread and more confusion hit her, as she noticed it wasn't there, there was no way she made a mistake, the man hole should have been there.

"Oh come on Aura, come out now, I promise I will be gentle... well not really, but it's the thought that counts!" Donnie said sweetly as he came closer to her position.

"I have to hide and figure this out, where can I go?" rushing forward she found a pipe looking at it, there was debris and junk filling it, taking a breath she crawled inside covering herself.

Holding her breath she had her flashlight off, she waited, as his voice came closer, her heart beating rapidly in her ear, would he notice her?

She was thankful though it was Donnie hunting her not Raph, for Raph was the tracker after all and even with all this garbage around her, Raph would no doubt be able to sniff her out, hoping Donnie never learn any tricks from his big brother she might have a chance to see this through.

Then he came into view, she felt like fainting at that moment as fear took root in her, sweat started to drip down her face as she watch him in complete horror, would he notice her or not?

With no true escape she was trapped.

Standing there, he looked within, her heart stopped, he just stared, what felt like hours before he moved on, continuing his taunting calling her to come back to him.

Relief washed over her as she laid there, not taking a chance she didn't move as she waited, making sure he didn't turn around or stop not to far where she was.

One good thing about his taunting it told her were he was and by the sounds of it he was moving away from her that was certain.

Shaking she gulped, slowly she crawled out of her hiding spot as she peeked out to see if he was there, still to dark to see and the darkness started to play tricks on her, she dared to turn on her flashlight.

Still shaking the light flickered, revealing she was completely alone; gradually she exited the pipe, as she noticed she was covered in dirt and things she didn't want to think of.

Now what; did she dare look for another man hole, what if it too wasn't there? How could this be, a man hole disappearing? Shaking her head she couldn't find a rational explanation, but either way staying in one spot meant certain doom for her.

There was no way she should head back to the lair, even if she could get the doors unlocked, it was too risky to return, there was the other option…

She sighed, this option wasn't one she admired, but she had no choice, if she was right Leatherhead's place wasn't far off, she knew for sure he had a way to the surface.

Leatherhead might know what was wrong with Donnie, she took a breath, it was time to face her fear, she wasn't scared of Leatherhead because he was a mutant or anything like that, it was more she always had a fear of alligators, and him being a real big one didn't help that fear.

Sure she knew he was a really nice guy, just that fear was hard for her to overcome, many times she tried and failed, yet in the end he did understand her and had forgiven her.

Knowing it was the only option she headed towards his place, hoping Donnie wouldn't consider her attempting to go there, maybe Donnie would take in account of her fear of Leatherhead, and figure she wouldn't dare go to his place.

Luck may have it the path to Leatherhead's place was uneventful, she never ran into Donnie or even heard from him, this could be a sign that she was going to make this out alive.

Reaching the door that lead to an old abandon subway station, that Leatherhead calls home she went inside.

It too was in complete darkness, could he not be home?

Taking her time she ventured in, the place looked like it was abandoned, which made no sense at all there wasn't any sign that Leatherhead even lived there, how was this possible.

Only a couple feet from the door that led to Leatherhead's lab, a growling echoed out of the darkness to her right.

Stopping dead in her tracks she wasn't sure what she should do, did she make a run for it, what was growling at her, it couldn't be Leatherhead, could it?

The growling became louder as it started to emerge out of the darkness, there a deformed female turtle stood, her body was bloated, her eyes were glossy, lost and in shear pain, she looked at Aura or was it through Aura?

Aura didn't recognize her, the only turtles she knew were the guys and they never told her there were any others.

Taking a step back she didn't know what to think, the turtle looked like it was in immense pain, twisted and deformed it walked towards Aura, if you could call it walking.

Ever step it made it shuttered, dragging half its body, it bloated body parts jiggled like jello, a foul stench invaded Aura's sense of smell, it was coming from the turtle.

"Oh my god what happened to you, who are you?" Aura gasped taking more steps back trying not to get to close to the thing, all she knew it would try to attack her.

She felt guilty not helping it, but what could she do?

Another step back, fear wrapped around her as she could feel something behind her, it growled at her, startled she turned around quickly to her horror it was Mikey!

No she shook her head, it wasn't possible, like the female turtle he too was deformed as his hollow eyes stared at her, Mikey's hand went for her with anger, as she dodge his attempt desperately trying to escape him.

This can't be happening, not Mikey, as she reached the exit to leatherhead's lab out of the darkness stood Leo all deformed and dismembered, lowering his head he growled at her as he lunged at her, pinning her to the ground.

With one hand she defended herself from Leo from snapping his beak that was aiming for her throat.

With all her strength she somehow managed to kick him off her, scrambling to her feet she felt like she was going crazy, how could this be?

Then to her right she saw Raph, tears ran down her face, who would do such a thing to them?

Suddenly all four attacked her from all directions clawing her, biting her, in the mist of the chaos she tried to fight them off, screaming bagging them to come to their senses.

In the corner of her eye, he stood there with an amusing smile, Donnie he was enjoying the bloody horror show...

_**(Donnie POV)**_

Stretching Donnie felt the air, where was his warm pillow, feeling around he was disappointed not feeling her soft body.

Slowly he reluctantly opened his eyes, to his dismay he was correct she wasn't there on the couch in his arms anymore.

With a sigh he sat slowly stretching, scratching his head, a bit drowsy he looked around; did she go to the bathroom? If so why would he be so cold?

On his feet he took a quick look around the lair, there was no sign of Aura.

Crossing his arms he wondered if he should go knock on the bathroom door to see if she is in there, or was that stepping over some boundary, shaking his head, he justified his action; he was just making sure she was alright.

Knocking on the bathroom door Donnie waited, "Aura are you in there? Are you ok?"

Silence only answered, with a shrugged Donnie dared to open it, it was empty, where was she, she didn't go home, did she?

"I guess I should take a look around, I doubt she would just head home she was adamant about spending time with me this weekend."

Taking a stroll around the lair, every place came up empty, he couldn't figure out where she was at and the part that started to get to him was there was no evidence she was even there.

Confused on the notion Donnie head to the last place he would ever consider her being for she already hounded on him about his lab and the bet she made with Raph.

Opening the door, a rush of stale air hit him, uncertain what would cause that Donnie put his guard up, slowly he continued opening the door looking within.

Everything seem in order, then he noticed it, a odd glow coming from one of the shelves in the far back of his lab, were he kept all his not sure what to do inventions and artifacts.

The glow was eerie, it gave him shivers just laying his eyes on it, taking his time he walked towards it, not risking his safety Donnie grabbed his bo staff.

"Donnie please don't do this!" Aura voice echoed from the light, startled Donnie stopped in his tracks, did Aura just tell him not to do something?

A blood curdling scream came from Aura that made Donnie heart jump in pure horror, Aura was in trouble!

Rushing forward, on the back shelf the odd light illuminated from a stone tablet that Donnie recalled finding a couple months ago, yet he couldn't decipher it.

Giving up for now until he found something that would crack its code he just simply put it away until then, now it was glowing?

Unsure what was going on, one thing was for sure, Aura's voice was coming from it, did she come into his lab and what, touch it and it finally did something?

Another scream echoed out of the tablet, "Donnie, please, don't do this!"

Tightening his grip on his bo staff Donnie couldn't take her pleas anymore he had to help her, whatever was happening he couldn't let her get hurt.

Placing his hand onto the tablet, Donnie hoped it was enough for him to find her or at least intervene to help her one way or another.

The light grew bright engulfing him as he found himself in a middle of a sight so horrifying if he didn't know better, he would believe it was real.

There he stood in what look like Leatherhead's place, in the middle of the room was a grotesque version of his brothers and some unknown deformed female turtle, covered in blood, attacking Aura, who in turn was full of blood and look like she had heavy injuries.

What was more unbelievable was him, a version that look just like himself, no wonder Aura was screaming for Donnie to stop, she must have mistaken this double for him.

A scream came out of Aura as Leo's beak clenched down onto Aura's arm, "Good good, kill her! Rip her apart piece by piece, I want to savour this moment!" the double laughed in pure pleasure, which sickened Donnie's stomach.

Anger boiled up in Donnie, whoever or whatever this thing was that took his form just to torture poor Aura was way out of line, as Donnie rushed forward swinging his bo staff knocking the fake turtles away from Aura.

Collapsing into his arms, Donnie held her, fear covering her eyes then they started to soften with tears forming as she wrapped her arms around him, "Donnie its you! The real you, I knew that thing couldn't be you!" she sobbed.

"Damn it AURA did you have to dare bring him here, it's against the rules you stupid selfish light!" the fake Donnie roared in anger and frustration.

Both of them look at the fake Donnie with uncertainty, what was he talking about?

With stern eyes Donnie picked up Aura in his arms, staring down the fake, "I don't know who or what you are, but how dare you hurt Aura!" Donnie took his stand.

The fake growled in spite, "You have no saying in this, we do and I was about to win!"

"What are you talking about?" Donnie demanded, this thing's riddles were starting to piss him off.

With a laugh the fake was suddenly amused, "So she doesn't have a clue after all, no wonder she acted so off. I see I see, so Donnie you believe she is real don't you?"

Aura held Donnie tighter in her fear; to sooth her he brushed his thumb on her cheek.

"What does this fake mean is she real, she is real," shaking his head Donnie was tired of this and looked around for some exit.

"Don't bother Donnie, the only way out is for one of us to win, and so far as you can see I am," the fake put his hand up, suddenly the fake version of his brothers grabbed him, making Donnie drop Aura as they thrust him against a pillar, before Donnie could do anything they tied him up.

"DONNIE!" Aura cried as she looked at him in horror.

"Let me go!" Donnie struggled; the fake version of Donnie came up to him looking him over with a smile.

"Never, your mine Donnie," taking Donnie's face the fake Donnie licked him on the cheek; with a shiver Donnie was disgusted.

Amused the fake smiled widen, "Oh you find this weird? I guess you prefer this instead?"

An aura of darkness covered the fake as it changed shape, Donnie's eyes widen as it look just like Aura, but the opposite, she had black hair and wore dark clothes, her eyes were deep red and looking into them made you feel a profound sadness, despair, intense negative thoughts.

What was going on, what was this thing?

"What are you, who are you and why are you hurting Aura?!" Donnie struggled to get free.

"I guess to get around the confusion you can call me Dwayne. As to your question what I am, oh you know the answer. But for the fun of it, I will tell you, just to give Aura a clue, it's quite sad that she has forgotten."

Dwayne came closer to Donnie giving him another lick on the cheek; Donnie started to gag in revulsion.

"I am you, well the dark side of you, as for Aura she is the light side, pathetic isn't she, she can't defeat me and I will have you all to myself!" Dwayne smirked in delight on the notion.

"I'm Donnie's light?" Aura laid on the ground in disbelief.

"That's not possible!" Donnie was shocked, yet for some reason deep inside he believe that was the truth, why?

Taking her time Donnie's darkness walked towards Aura leaning down picking Aura up by the neck.

Aura squeaked, weak she couldn't fight Dwayne off of her.

"You see Donnie that artifact you found is a ritual, in the past man selfish as they are wanted to control others, so they made the tablet. The damn fools didn't understand its true power and what it did."

"Stop it Dwayne, don't hurt her!"

Chuckling Dwayne squeezed her hand around Aura's throat tighter, "No I wont, you see Donnie, the tablet takes the light and darkness of ones heart, giving them both the gift to feel, a personality on its own. Normally the darkness always wins for the pathetic light always wants to restore the balance, what foolish notions. Even your light Aura as she called herself was so determined too, she some how found a way to manifest out of this tablet in order to restore you."

Donnie's eyes widened as the reality hit him, the first time he met Aura was after he touched the tablet!

Dwayne looked at Donnie licking her lips, "So you're getting it, good. Then you must know that the point of all of this is for one side to win then take over you, for we have the right to consume you!"

"Consume...me! No I won't let you!" Donnie desperately tried to get out of the shackles, if Dwayne kills Aura, then what, does that mean the light in his heart will fade?

To answer his question heaviness started to form in his heart, it hurt, was this the effect of Aura losing?

"So this is how it goes down, the hearts darkness tortures and kills the light, and makes the individual watch in vain," Donnie spat in anger, fear hit him, his anger it was strong so strong he didn't recognize it.

Aura gasped for air as her eyes started to roll back, "No normally the individual doesn't know what is happening. Like I said the selfish bitch broke the rules, when she manifested in your world. Normally we have no true physical form in your world, however she some how created her own, but in the process she lost her memories. But just her presence around you some how prevented me from influencing you and stopped me from killing her to win."

With a quick snap Dwayne broke Aura's neck letting her lifeless body fall to the ground.

A rush of pain invaded Donnie's heart as tears ran down his face, he felt hopeless, watching this event unfold.

Disgusted of her opponent Dwayne kick Aura to the side, then approached Donnie, with one hand she lifted his head, as she pressed her lips against his.

A dark sickening feeling came from her lips, corrupting him, unable to resist her, Donnie became hers.

"Donnie I win, darkness always wins, now you're mine forever my dear Donatello," Dwayne chuckled as Donnie felt like he was drowning in pure complete darkness and chaos.

_**(Aura POV)**_

She felt her body floating there within the darkness, was she dead, was she even alive in the first place?

Her life... her whole existence was an illusion, was he too, were his brothers, were all her feelings towards them?

Aura wanted to cry, but she was incapable, which made sense she was nothing more then some entity created for the soul purpose to be snuffed out by her counter part.

She was no more then Donnie's light, she wasn't even a she, she almost laughed on that notion, funny how living beings have genders.

But part of her wanted to be a female, why she wasn't sure, maybe it was to get close to him, maybe she knew deep down the only way to protect him from him was to portray herself as a girl.

What had driven her to this conclusion, why these memories, why this so called existence she manifested for herself?

Was this something deep down inside him that brought her to do such a thing?

Questions invaded her, yet she couldn't find one single answer, all she wanted was him not to get hurt.

Knowing the darkness has won, what would it do to him, then the images of what the darkness did to her, as her stomach turned, would the darkness turn her Donnie into the vile version of himself?

Anger, frustration, failure hit her like a wall, "No I can't give up, I don't care if I exist or not, I will not let him get hurt!"

The vale of darkness shattered around her as she found herself in the back of Donnie's lab, unsure how this was possible she looked at herself.

She was alive or was she still an illusion?

Poking her arm, it was solid, how was this possible, didn't the darkness killed her?

Uncertain, she didn't care, she had to find Donnie and make things right.

"Shhh Leo it will be alright," Donnie voice had a hint of glee in it, it was wrong, something about it wasn't right, then horror hit her the voice reminded her of Dwayne, could Dwayne have taken control of Donnie, was she too late?

Rushing forward, to her disbelief, there strap down on a table was Leo gagged, the brother's eye's were filled with fear and disbelief as Donnie hovered over him with a bone saw.

A black aura surrounded Donnie, it was unnatural, wrong, he wasn't himself, regardless, Aura had to stop him from doing something he really wouldn't do.

Quickly Aura intervened, grabbing Donnie's hand as his eyes widened in confusion, "No your dead I snuffed out your light you can't be here!"

"I am here; Dwayne and you can't have him!" Aura pushed her hand against Donnie's plastron pushing Dwayne out of him.

With a thud Dwayne wiped out on the ground, still looking like Donnie, Dwayne was still covered in darkness, as for Donnie he lost consciousness collapsing onto Aura.

Gently she laid him against the table, in the corner of her eye she could see Leo desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"Damn bitch, you think this will prevent me from claiming him?!" Dwayne got to his feet walking towards Aura.

Noticing Donnie's bo staff, Aura grabbed it then pointed it towards Dwayne, "Don't, I will not let you have him, you hear me!" with a forceful swoop Aura knocked Dwayne away.

She had to figure something out fast, what can she do?

If Aura did take down Dwayne, then in turn she could claim Donnie for herself, but then she'll be no different then her counter part.

Donnie needed both of them, all living things have a darkness and light, the question is how does she make this right again?

In the corner of her eye, she took notice of the tablet, then it hit her, if the tablet could give ones darkness and light self-awareness then what happens if it was destroyed?

If she destroyed it, in theory everything should go back to the way it was, what it should be, with a nod she knew what she had to do.

Grabbing the tablet she raised it in the air.

"No Aura don't! You will destroy us both," Dwayne cried as he pleaded her to stop.

Looking over to her counterpart she smiled, "Yes, but Donnie would go back to normal, he will have both his light and darkness in his heart once again, how it should be."

"Don't be foolish, what about us if you do this?"

"I guess we will cease to exist, we are his light and darkness, our self-awareness will fade and we will become once more his feelings the parts of him that drive him. Don't you see Dwayne without us he is not himself; I bring him happiness, love and joy. As for you, you bring him anger, sadness and hatred. But that is not all we bring him, for I also bring him jealousy and regret, as for you, you bring him courage and desire. Don't you get it we aren't good or evil we are a balance. We make him whole like everyone else, this tablet defiles that balance giving each side a stereo type existence. Making light the good guy and the darkness the bad, we aren't like that, we are equal!"

Dwayne scrambled to his feet, "Please Aura don't, its not fair, we exist and what's to say that we have to die for him! We can talk about this, I will let you live and leave him alone how about that?"

"What of Donnie," Aura spat.

"Who cares," Dwayne took a step forward.

Shaking her head she snickered, "No this ends now, Dwayne even if we are selfish and continue, even if we have a truce, what about the next victim of this stone huh. What if its Mikey, Leo, or Raph, no I can't let any harm come to them... for they gave me a gift I never would dream of. They and Donnie let me experience life, now it's my turn to give a gift in return."

With a smile Aura smashed the tablet against the desk, she could feel her body fade, looking over towards Donnie, he laid there still.

With what little time she had she made her way to him kneeling down towards him, slowly he opened his eyes, he seem uncertain and confused, before he could speak she kissed him on the lips, "Thank you Donnie…I love you," with a tear she faded away in orbs of light returning to Donnie's heart.

_**(Donnie POV)**_

Sitting on the edge of the building overlooking the brilliant view that laid before him, it didn't cheer him up.

A week has passed since the ordeal between his darkness and his light... no when he lost Aura.

She might have been a piece of him, but to him she was as real as anyone he has ever met, her smile and laugh, her ideas.

She was a weird one at times, but he enjoyed her company either way.

With a sigh, his heart felt heavy in regret and sorrow, he wish Aura didn't break the tablet, if she let him, he could have found a different solution, one that let her live.

Placing his hand on over his heart he closed his eyes, he was whole again he knew that for sure, but when Aura was around he was still then, why did things have to go down the way it did?

Reopening his eyes, Donnie looked up to the sky, the little stars that were bright enough shone there, gems of the night, even in the vast darkness the light still strives to shine…

Getting up Donnie shook his head, Aura had the strength and will power to come back to save him when his darkness destroyed her, that moment alone proved even in that situation if there was at least a spark of her, she can come back.

He knew deep down inside there was such a spark left, now it was his turn to find that drive that she had and bring her back, without affecting his own heart, he owed her that and she deserved to experience life just as he.

Looking back at the city Donnie smiled, he wasn't going to give up, he will find away, regardless how long it takes him, for there is no obstacle he can't over come.

_**FIN**_


End file.
